


I'll case you underneath the sheets (good morning, love)

by marrieddorks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Schmoop, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrieddorks/pseuds/marrieddorks
Summary: It's Jared's birthday.  Jensen wants to celebrate it right with what few hours they have.





	I'll case you underneath the sheets (good morning, love)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late, but I wanted something fluffy and sweet for Jared's birthday<3

He woke up not remembering his dream, or if he even had one.  He woke up without the smell of coffee filtering into his senses, woke up without an alarm clock blaring in his ears.  He woke up abnormally for himself, and the immediate heaviness in his stomach, the excitement that could be blamed for waking him up before the would-be birds in downtown San Diego, quickly reminded him why.  Stretching his legs under the bleach-white hotel sheets, he shifted and turned until he was chest-to-chest with the birthday boy himself. 

Sunlight was streaming in through the bay window's blinds, hitting the bed in slots.  It was still pink at the edges, such an early hour, and it was formed with all the colors Jensen knew made Jared.  He'd wake him up soon, just to see how it made those campfire eyes shimmer and gleam, just to see if they were more blue or more green or more gold today.  He was betting on gold.  Right now, though, he wanted to look; he wouldn't have any time to just look this weekend. 

There was a strand of hair hanging over Jared's forehead, covering one of his closed eyes.  His mouth was open, puffing out mostly-quiet exhales, and one of his fingers was twitching where it rested over his blanket-covered thigh.  Though Jensen's face still felt stiff, unused, after sleep, he could feel the corners of his lips turn up just so, just as they always did when he was around Jared, when he even heard Jared’s name.  It was a soft look, one reserved for quiet and safe moments, moments when he wasn't thinking, moments when Jared made him forget.  With a touch as soft as the pink still tinged on the edge of the horizon, Jensen brought his hand out from under the covers. 

He pushed back that strand of hair with the pads of his fingers, then trailed them down over the high arch of Jared's brow bone, gliding down over his cool temple and to the cut of his cheekbone, before tracing the perfect scritch of stubble until he could rest his entire palm under Jared's jaw, until he could hold him right there.

Jared's breath continued to come out in small exhales, unperturbed by Jensen's careful fingertips. 

Absentmindedly, Jensen's thumb rubbed back and forth from cheek to jaw, and his mind wandered down a pathway that had always been Jared's, had belonged to him since the moment Jensen walked through that otherwise-empty room, highlighted script clenched in hand. 

It was the busiest weekend of their year and he wouldn't get this until Monday, and even then, there was still that job they both had and loved.  He had to get his fill now, had to make this morning their everything.

At that moment, however, Jared twisted his head, burying it into the pillow to hide his eyes from the sunrays Jensen was basking in.  If it was possible, Jensen’s smile softened even more. 

"Hey, Jared," Jensen whispered, hitching himself up on an elbow so he could lean in closer, rest his mouth against the sleep-warmed skin of Jared’s shoulder.  “Babe.”  

Jared made a sound, a groan low and deep, before mumbling a tired “Wha’ time is't?" barely audible to Jensen's ears through the down and soft of pillow.

"Not sure," Jensen said quietly.  He pushed even closer, their legs tangling together now, and he moved so his mouth was pressed to Jared's right ear.  "But it's your birthday," he continued, his free hand traipsing up the muscular curve of Jared's shoulder.  Then he started to sing.  It was low and hardly even melodic; it was a whisper, soft and sweet, a sound not even meant for the air around them, but for Jared and Jared alone.  "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you."  Jared's growing smile could be felt, even with his face hidden away, and it only made Jensen’s own smile broaden as he continued to sing.  "Happy birthday, dear Jared, happy birthday to you."  A kiss, one as soft as his touch, to the hinge of Jared’s jaw, before Jared turned.

His face in the pillow had fluffed and mussed up his hair even more, but Jensen had been right with his prediction; Jared’s eyes were more gold today.  The tiredness was already waning out of them too.  It was waning out of his face as he grinned, two moon-crater dimples making their first appearance of the day.  

"Are you my first present?" Jared asked gruffly, settling back against the bed, fluff enveloping him.  The sheet had fallen away from his chest, revealing hiatus-tanned skin, and the flutter of toned muscle. 

Jensen didn’t answer, decided to also settle back against the bed, shuffling so he was right on Jared's side, shuffling so he could get his hands all over him.  His right hand wiggled its way underneath Jared's back, warm and solid, whilst his left one was more adventurous, feeling over the gentle rise and fall of ribs, the rippling definition of abdominal muscles, the firmness of pectorals, the silken touch of chest hair, the steady beat of heart under skin, muscle, and bone.  Jared pressed up everso, arching into the touches, and when Jensen looked up, his eyes had fluttered closed again. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Jared asked finally, never making a motion for Jensen to stop touching him, his voice breathy.

"It's your birthday," Jensen answered simply, blunt fingernail circling a nipple just to hear Jared’s sharp intake of breath. 

“So?”

“So?” Jensen asked back.  He sat up a little straighter, eyebrow quirked as his still-free left hand went the opposite way, back around Jared’s shoulder and down his arm so their fingers could intertwine, rings clinking together and glittering in the light.

It was Jared’s turn to sigh and shift, smile forever in place.

He pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling the curve of his nose right alongside Jensen’s, forcing Jensen’s fluttering long lashes to Eskimo kiss the apples of his cheeks.  “Sing to me again?” he asked instead, asked so quietly, so sweetly, and Jensen didn’t even huff, utter a protest.  He sang.

“Happy birthday to you,” he got out just the same as before, a sound meant for Jared and Jared alone.  “Happy birthday to you,” he continued, the last word coming out in a surprised laugh as Jared crowded over him, pushed him down to be drowned in a sea of white bed clothes, to be hidden from the sun by Jared’s broad back.  On instinct, his arms pulled Jared the rest of the way to him, cradled him closer.  “Happy birthday, dear Jared.  Happy birthday to you.” 

It was impossible to miss Jared’s lips on his neck, to miss the better-than-coffee touch. 

“Okay, now one more time, but do it like Marilyn Monroe singing to JFK.  I’m talking real sexy,” Jared told him, nosing his way under Jensen’s chin.  “Happy birthday to you,” Jared started, and Jensen couldn’t not laugh, couldn’t not throw his head back, his body shaking and moving Jared.

“Is that your Marilyn?” he finally managed to choke out, eyes lined with tears of laughter.  “We have _got_ to work on that.”

“Not if it makes you laugh like that.”  Jared was staring at him, head propped up on his hand, his other arm across Jensen’s chest, holding him. 

They held each other’s gazes, eyes blinking slowly, Jared’s grin the new source of sunshine.  Jensen felt his chest tighten just looking.

“Seriously though, what are you doing up so early?” Jared finally asked again.

“Am I not allowed to be excited that it’s your birthday?”

“Oh, you definitely are.  It’s just, y’know, getting you out of bed, even on Christmas or your own birthday or if there was a fire, is easier done with a crowbar, a pot of coffee, and the sacrifice of a virgin,” Jared laughed, flopping back over to his side.

Jensen let it get quiet, let the sounds of too-busy San Diego, even at this ungodly hour, fill the air for a moment, before he found his voice.

“I’m going to see you all weekend.  But…. not like this.  And I wanted this.”  He kept his eyes staring at his busy hands, the ones smoothing out wrinkles in the sheets, playing with the fabric where it rested against Jared’s hip. 

“Baby.”

The word was said with such gentleness, reverence, said the way Jared said a lot of things to Jensen, said the way that always made him feel flushed and too exposed. 

He was being kissed before he could hide his softness, his senses overwhelmed by Jared.  The tips of bed-mussed hair were tickling his cheeks, and big hands, as big as the entirety of his head, were cradling his face and making the flush he could already feel staining his skin melt down to pink-up the top of his chest, rise up to color his ears.

Every time Jared kissed him like this, it felt like that first time all over again, reminded Jensen exactly how Jared has always been the most overwhelming force he’d ever met in his life. 

“You really got up early _just_ for me,” Jared teased against his mouth, their kiss more teeth than lips now. “No one had to threaten you, hold your coffee for ransom….”

“I swear to god, Jared,” Jensen said, pushing back and standing up to make his way for the kitchenette before Jared could see his smile.  “I’m never doing anything nice for you again.”  

“I don’t know.  Letting me watch you walk across the room was pretty damn nice of you.” 

Jensen went to shoot him a look, but was met with the sight of a wink and a long-limbed sprawl. 

“You’re the reason I need a full pot of coffee in the morning,” he decided to mutter just loud enough instead as he reached for their French press and kettle.  When he got the kettle going, he looked back, palm resting on the counter, one foot crossed over the other.

“Come back to bed,” Jared told him, patting invitingly at the still-warm space Jensen had just vacated. 

“I’m not sure,” Jensen started, suppressing any facial reaction, knowing Jared knew everything he was thinking always. 

“Please?”  He was going all-out in his pleading, bottom lip quivering and flashing those patent Sam Winchester-puppy dog eyes.  Jensen didn’t have to answer, it was already given that he’d roll his eyes with more warmth than those beaming rays of sun and make his way back with a grin, crawling up and over until his weight was settled atop Jared, until they were pressed together, beating heart to beating heart.

“These are the best mornings,” Jared said after a moment, all teasing gone in his tone, mouth mumbling against the top of Jensen’s head.  Jensen hummed in agreement, nuzzled in a little more.  “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Jensen started, feeling his heart increase its speed in a rush of affection.  “And if you say I got up early without starting a battle, I’ll make this a war,” he added with a none-too-gentle poke at Jared’s side. 

“Hey!” Jared laughed in protest, wiggling away from Jensen’s pokes and prods.  He snatched Jensen’s hand in his own, fingers curled around fingers, and brought it up to kiss gently.

Jensen could only look again, look as Jared’s eyes closed, look as he held Jensen’s hand there against his mouth. 

“Thank you,” Jared tried again, “for making time for us.”  His eyes were open now, staring into Jensen’s own, green seeped into gold.  Jensen nodded once in understanding, affirmation; nodded once because his mind couldn’t supply the right words. 

Instead he put his head back down, put it right in the crook of Jared’s neck to breathe in the scent of sleep-warm skin, and shifted, drawing himself in so close.  Jared’s hands fluttered over the muscles of his back, slowly and surely touching him now, in that way that made Jensen want to go back to sleep.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes, Jensen’s eyes feeling heavy again, and it wasn’t until Jared’s low chuckle that he looked up. 

“If you don’t go get your water, it’s going to be gone and you’ll have to wait for it to boil all over again.”

“If we go back to sleep, I won’t need coffee for another two hours,” Jensen groaned into Jared’s shoulder, making no effort to move. 

“Do you want me to go make your coffee for you?” Jared asked, grin too evident in his voice. 

“I got it,” Jensen grumbled reluctantly after a pause, and this time he heard Jared’s footsteps follow after him to the kitchenette where the kettle was steaming.  He didn’t have to look to know Jared was watching him, hip against the small hotel counter, thumbs hooked in his sleep pants. 

“This really is the best birthday present.  You’re beautiful in the morning,” Jared said as Jensen finished securing the top on the press.

“Well this better not be your best birthday present, because I have a few more tricks up my sleeve,” Jensen told him, ignoring the last comment because there really wasn’t a way to respond to it. 

“What did you do?” Jared asked only slightly accusatorily. 

“Nothing yet,” Jensen grinned.  Jared sighed, smile so big that his dimples seemed like permanent landmarks on his face, and this time Jensen walked over, drawing Jared into him. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Jared told him, head down, eyes hooded. 

“So you’ve told me once or twice,” Jensen said flippantly.  His arms slid up and around Jared’s neck, fingers finding a familiar home tangled in the strands of hair at the base.

“You’re impossible, and I haven’t even gotten my birthday kiss yet,” Jared continued.  There was just the right amount of pleading back in his tone. 

“I literally just kissed you.”

“No, _I_ kissed you,” Jared corrected him, a fake exasperation making his shoulders sag.

“And you say I’m the impossible one,” Jensen said, no heat behind his words, no time for heat when his eyes were already sliding shut. 

Up on his tiptoes and grip firm and hot on Jared’s neck, he smiled and pulled Jared the rest of the way down, taking time to whisper in that same sweet-quiet voice, “Happy birthday to you,” before pressing their lips together. 

It’s soft and breathless, familiar stars bursting behind closed eyelids. Jensen feels Jared hum in approval, feels that hum all the way to his toes, and he knows he’s pulling on just the right side of painful on Jared’s hair, knows it by the way Jared’s arms tighten around him.  Jared opens him up like he always does, in the way only he can, firm and wet and perfect, and Jensen’s trembling.  Jared is too. 

They separate and immediately duck into each other’s space, sighs only adding to the heated air between them. 

“We’ve still got a good two hours before we’ve got to be ready,” Jensen said, hooking his chin over Jared’s shoulder, feeling wandering fingertips mess with the drawstring of his pants.

“Sounds like plenty of time for another birthday present.”  Jared was mouthing at the juncture of his shoulder now, implications of his words made dirtier by those fingertips dancing around his hips to grip handfuls of his ass. 

“How many presents do you think you’re getting today?” Jensen asked playfully, pushing back and searching for those gold eyes again. 

When he finds them, they soften, look the way Jensen’s always felt when he looks at Jared, and they both got serious one more time.  “With you around, the number is countless.”

Somewhere in Jensen’s Jared-clouded head he knew he should point out how awfully cliché, how corny and sappy Jared was.  Instead he let himself be sappy, something he was doing more and more of nowadays, and didn’t hide away, didn’t just nod.  He pulled Jared back down to him, kissed him almost as softly as he did the very first time, and said, “I love you,” pouring everything else he wouldn’t get to say tonight into those three words. 

“I know,” Jared whispered back seriously, and Jensen groaned, pulling away.

“Don’t quote _Star Wars_.  Not now!”

“But it’s Comic-Con!” Jared laughed, and his laugh only got louder, more real, as Jensen tried to get away. 

They wrestled and laughed all the way back to the bed, coffee and responsibilities forgotten as they tumbled onto it, mouths in too big of smiles to even kiss properly.  The sun was finally all the way up over the horizon, the room a blinding white, and they still had two full hours of just this. 


End file.
